


Para Toda la Vida

by PockyBeagle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la entrevista, James dijo: "Si hago que te enamores de mi, simplemente podrías llevarme a cualquier parte del mundo". Mientras Michael lo mira con una cara de tonto impresionante y luego responde "Es verdad".</p><p>Pero ambos saben que no se necesitan poderes...</p><p>Algo triste. Fassavoy / Mcfassy<br/>Michael Fassbender / James Macvoy Link a la entrevista en las notas de la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para Toda la Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que vi esa entrevista hace tiempo, no puedo sacarme esto de la cabeza... el problema con las cosas que ingresan a mi cabeza es que si no las concreto me atormentan ¬¬ Al menos con las cosas que quiero escribir, ojala fuera asi en otros aspectos de mi vida, como estudios o trabajo xD
> 
> Asi que termine escribiendo esto que no se si les gustara.. no se si he hecho OC a los personajes, pero supongo que esto se situa en el un momento de melancolía. No puedo creer que sieeempre estén felices como se muestran en las entrevistas.
> 
> Para los que no vieron la entrevista, les dejo el link. Vendría a ser el prologo de este shot, y para los que ya la vieron, se que son unos viciosos y quieren verla de nuevo. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-4OiLiF7Xg
> 
> En fin, ya me diran que tal. Enjoy.

**Para Toda la Vida**

Estaba en la terraza del hotel luego de la entrevista, bebiendo una cerveza mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad enfrente suyo. Ambos estaban parando en el mismo hotel, tenían que dar varias exclusivas y lo mejor era estar cerca de todo el movimiento, estar viajando era mucho drama. No era casualidad que tuvieran habitaciones continuas, se habían registrado el mismo día y habían pedido estar cerca. La gerencia se lo tomó muy en serio porque los puso en la 303 y 304.  
  
Habían quedado de verse en el bar para tomar algo, pero realmente no había juntado fuerzas para ir. No era que no le fascinara pasar tiempo con James, si fuera por el estarían todo el día juntos, pero se sentía ligeramente deprimido. Había ido a la terraza a tomar una cerveza para animarse, juntar energías, pero mientras veía la gente caminar por la acera, los autos volver a casa... se sintió vacío. Cuando las entrevistas acabaran no tenía más que volver a su vida de estrella, no había nadie esperando en casa. Sus múltiples novias no duraban lo suficiente y no le daban lo que quería. Quizás porque en cada una de ellas buscaba tener una relación mejor que la que tenía con James, más especial, pero no lo conseguía. Y era una estupidez, no podía comparar sus noviazgos con la relación con su amigo. Por que ellos eran solo eso... amigos. A pesar de que sus ojos a veces brillaban interesados, a pesar de que a veces coqueteaban el uno con el otro, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión su mirada se perdía en esos labios rojos ansiando poder acercarse y besarlos.   
  
Y a pesar de tener la certeza de que James se sentía igual. Porque sí, notaba como los ojos azules de su amigo le miraban con atención cuando hablaba, y le encantaba. Amaba sentir esa mirada azul concentrada en él, a veces con una sonrisa juguetona, a veces sólo seriedad, mientras respondían alguna que otra pregunta sobre la película. Sabía que James le miraba con atención los labios cuando fumaba, y no, no tenía nada que ver con desear tener un cigarrillo. Notaba como buscaba excusas para tocarle, como ante la mínima oportunidad se le apoyaba en el hombro, como sus manos siempre parecían encontrar un buen motivo para tocarle aunque sea un segundo.   
  
Saber que ambos se deseaban había sido una de las razones para no querer ir al bar. Porque ni bien llegaran, y ni bien los dos estuvieran algo tomados, comenzarían a coquetear el uno con el otro. Se mirarían con atención, con anhelo, buscarían excusas para rozarse, acercarse, susurrarse cosas al oído. Y él tendría toda la noche esa maldita ansiedad en el estomago, esa esperanza de que en algún momento uno de los dos simplemente diría “Me gustas”. Tendría ese cosquilleo, y le latiría el corazón con fuerza al despedirse, esperando, rogando que por una vez se besaran y se olvidaran de todo, y pudieran fundirse el uno con el otro. Siempre sentía la misma ansiedad con James, y nunca pasaba nada. Porque no podía pasar, eran mejores amigos, heteros, James incluso estaba casado.  
  
Luego de First Class y su obvio filtreo pensó que quizás era bisexual. Lo había intentando, salió con algunos hombres, pero no, nada era como James. Él no quería a otros hombres, no quería una pareja, sólo quería hacerle el amor a su mejor amigo por el resto de su vida. Y era patético, pero así era la conducta humana, siempre ansiamos más aquello que nunca podremos tener. Porque por más que James se sintiera igual, él no iba a dejar a su esposa para liarse en un romance que solo generaría problemas con la prensa. Y tampoco iba a engañar a Anne, porque si James no la amaba, al menos la respetaba como madre de su hijo. Y Michael nunca podría conformarse con solo ser un amante.   
  
Era un callejón sin salida.   
  
Encima los dos eran tan idiotas que coqueteaban en cámara, en broma, y habían generado un bromances. Y ahora llovían las preguntas al respecto, las imágenes editadas de ellos dos besándose, los dibujos de ellos dos follándo... y maldición, no estaban ayudándo en nada. Quería decirle al próximo reportero que no, no había follado durante la filmación, pero si se había levantado duro cada mañana pensando en que quería hacerlo.   
  
Y James tampoco ayudaba, siempre bromeando al respecto, siempre coqueteándole, siempre tocándole. Incluso ahora... incluso hoy, le había dicho con un hermosa sonrisa que usaría su mutación para que se enamore de él. Si claro, como si necesitara una mutación par eso. Había caído tan duro con James que ni siquiera lo había notado.   
  
Escuchó ruido en la puerta y supo que no debía sorprenderse. James hacía mas de media hora que estaba esperando, era normal que fuera a buscarle. Encima tenía una llave de su cuarto ¿por qué siempre hacían eso? ¿Por qué siempre se daban sus llaves? Oh si, por si pasaba algo. Bah, en el fondo el siempre había tenido la ilusión de que James se colara en la noche para hacer otras cosas. Pero era obvio que no iba a pasar, era solo otra fantasía que nunca hallaría realidad.  
  
-Mike... ¿estas bien?-James se había adentrado al cuarto y ni bien lo vio en a terraza caminó hacía la puerta corrediza y salió. Se acomodó mejor la campera al notar el fresco y miró a Michael que sólo tenía una remera blanca y uno de esos sombreros. Al parecer si se había vestido para ir ¿por qué no había bajado al bar?-Te tuve esperando, ¿lo olvidaste?-el pelinegro se acercó hasta que tambien se apoyó en el barandal del balcón. Sus ojos celestes se fijaron en las luces de la ciudad, antes de mirar a su amigo con atención. Ambos pares de orbes se conectaron y Mike sólo sonrió un poco antes de encogerse de hombros.  
  
-Me distraje pensando...-comentó, tomando una cerveza del pack que tenía al lado y que había arrastrado con él a la terraza. Si, había ataco el minibar y no sabía que tan buena idea había sido. Pero bueno, al menos ahora las podía compartir con James. El escocés tomó la cerveza con gusto y la abrió antes de darle un largo sorbo, tragándose la espuma. Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer la ciudad, mientras su cuerpo se acercaba más al ajeno buscando sentir su calor, o darle calor, no sabía como Michael se estaba bancando el frío.  
  
-¿Pensando en que?-volvió a mirarle, sus enormes ojos le observaron desde abajo, ya que Mike se había enderezado para sacarse el sombrero y dejarlo junto con las botellas. Se tuvo que abstener de estirar la mano para acariciarle el cabello, aunque no pudo, finalmente lo hizo. Cualquier razón para tocarlo era buena. Los ojos celestes le miraron con ese brillo especial, de anhelo, y James le sonrió un poco. Había notado el aura melancólica de su amigo, y extrañamente fue muy embriagado por ésta, sintiéndose algo desdichado también.  
  
-En que pasaría si fuéramos mutantes-comentó, volviendo a apoyar sus codos en el barandal y bajando la vista para mirar con atención la acera. Pudo escuchar una pequeña risa por parte de James pero no quiso voltear, por más que amara su sonrisa esa noche no podía soportar mirarle y no saberlo suyo.  
  
-Ya lo sabes, haría que te enamores de mi, y andaríamos volando por todo el mundo el 14 de febrero-dijo divertido, soltando una risa. Empujó suavemente a Michael, esperando animarlo, y escuchó una risa ronca mientras el irlandés negaba con la cabeza, al parecer divertido con la idea.  
  
-Las fans de Fassavoy delirarían-respondió sin perder la sonrisa, aunque sus ojos aún no se atrevían a mirar a James. Mordió su delgado labio un momento y cerró los ojos con pesadez antes de voltear el rostro para enfrentar la increíble mirada azul de su compañero-Pero sabes que no necesitas de un poder para hacer eso, James-su voz sonó ronca, y el aludido no pudo más que emitir un patético “Ah-h...” donde se mezclaba su nerviosismo y su emoción porque al fin parecían ser mas directos explorando ese sector prohibido. No pudo evitar una descarga de deseo al escucharle. Si, sabía que no lo necesitaba, porque era obvio que ambos compartían algo mucho más fuerte que una amistas. Mejor que un bromance, incluso. Pero Mike tampoco necesitaba poderes para hacerle volar, con un simple toque de esas manos... un toque que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. James sonrió con pesadez y esta vez fue su turno de voltear el rostro para no mirarle, al parecer no se podían hacer frente en un momento así.  
  
-¿Quieres saber lo que realmente haría?-observó por el rabillo del ojo como Michael asintió y emitió un largo suspiro, antes de respirar hondo-Haría que Anne encuentre un nuevo amor, alguien que la ame tan fuerte como ella merece ser amada y que no sea capaz de posar sus ojos en ninguna otra persona. Porque ella lo merece ¿sabes? Es una increíble persona y madre, y una espectacular compañera que realmente merece recibir toda mi atención, aunque no puedo dársela-el escocés bebió la cerveza, queriendo tragar junto con el liquido el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Por eso nunca quiso ahondar en estos temas, por lque le llenaban de pena, le hacían sentirse tan miserable. Tenía a su lado todo lo que quería, pero a la vez estaba increíblemente lejos-Y...-su voz salió como un hilo de voz, tuvo que carraspear y juntar todo el valor que tenía. Su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza y ya sentía las mejillas arder por lo que estaba por decir... Estaba tan nervioso, su estomago parecía un nido de mariposas-Haría que te enamores de mi, para toda la vida-su voz se rompió de último momento y tuvo que bajar el rostro. Se rió de si mismo mientras apoyaba la frente en la boquilla de botella. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentarle, se negaba hacerlo.  
  
Ahogó un jadeo al sentir la mano de Mike acariciar el cabello de su nuca, y finalmente juntando un poco de valor se giró a mirarle con sus orbes azules increíblemente expuestos, sensibles... la mirada más sincera que le hubiera dado a alguien en su vida. Nunca, ni ante un millón de ojos, ni ante un millón de cámaras se sintió tan expuesto como en ese momento.  
  
-Ya te dije que no necesitas un poder para hacer eso-dijo Fassy, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. James rió amargamente en respuesta y se enderezó para mirarle con atención.  
  
-¿Para toda la vida?-preguntó, con la voz aún afectada por el llanto que estaba intentando controlar. Era el momento más triste de su vida, era hablar del fin de una relación que nunca empezó. Era sentirse deprimido por la muerte de alguien que nunca existió, era matar fantasías que nunca se hubieran cumplido y nunca lo harían. Simplemente era tirar un castillo de naipes, algo que nunca fue real, pero dolía más que cualquier cosa verdadera que hubiera tenido en su vida. Dolía más que la ruptura de una relación y más que cualquier dolor físico que hubiera sentido.  
  
-Toda la vida-aseguró Michael, sus ojos danzando desde los orbes de James hacía su increíble y roja boca. Era asombroso como sentía que iba a extrañar toda la vida a esos labios que nunca había tocado. James suspiró antes de ponerse de costado, su corazón palpito más rápido que nunca cuando se puso de puntas para rozar ligeramente sus labios con los delgados labios de Michael. Sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, producto de la incipiente barba del mayor rozando con su piel. Suspiró, sus labios temblaban al contacto con los otros. La mano que tenía en la nuca le acercó más y sintió a Michael besarle con un poco más de experiencia, con un hambre contenida que le hizo jadear de puro anhelo, de deseo por poder besarle cada día de su vida.  
  
Ninguno se atrevía a profundizar el contacto, porque una vez que se dejaran caer no habría vuelta atrás. Derrumbarían todo... era un beso de lo más ansiado y de lo más temeroso. Si se atrevían a tocarse de más, si se atrevían a sacar sus lenguas... todo se vendría abajo, porque nunca podrían superarlo, nunca podrían olvidarlo tampoco. Así que, antes de tirar su vida por la borda, James se apartó emitiendo un suspiro de pena. No quería abrir los ojos porque sentía que iba a llorar, no quería ver a Michael porque no querría irse de su lado, sólo querría volver a besarle.  
  
-Es una pena que no seamos mutantes-al escucharle James soltó un suspiro contenido junto con una sonrisa angustiosa. Asintió, aun sin abrir los ojos y luego se dio la vuelta, volviendo a apoyarse en el barandal. Sus ojos se abrieron para recorrer la ciudad, mientras llevaba la botella a su boca para darle un largo sorbo. Prácticamente se la acabó en cuestión de segundos, y después se limpió la espuma de sus labios.  
  
-Una pena-repitió las palabras ajenas. Luego se aparto, dejó la botella apoyada en el piso y se giró para irse. No podía aguantar más estar en la compañía de Michael. Sentía que en su pecho se había formado un agujero profundo, donde solo quedaba desesperanza, tristeza, ilusiones rotas. Porque había creado ilusiones, sueños absurdos esperando momentos que nunca ocurrirían, deseando que algún día todo pudiera ser perfecto. Pero que absurdo, porque con toda una vida ya creada uno no puede soñar con cosas tan locas y descabelladas, uno no puede arrojarse a los mares de un amor prohibido, porque nunca lo lograría. Simplemente se ahogarían, ambos. Tanto él como Michael, ninguno podría sobrevivir-Creo que Erik y Charles la tienen más fácil que nosotros-dijo, intentando mantenerse bonachón, aunque se veía derrotado.  
  
Escuchó un suspiro largo en respuesta-Creo que en esta dimensión, o en cualquier otra, estamos destinados a vivir presos de los amores prohibidos-contestó Michael y sintió un jadeo ahogado por parte del escocés. Cerró los ojos con pesar, sintiendo su propio corazón quebrase. Pero era cierto, al parecer estaban destinados a amarse y nunca poder entregarse a ello, o quizás sólo exageraba, pero lo sentía así. Ni Erik con Charles, ni él con James encontrarían un final feliz. ¿Acaso en algún tipo de realidad lo harían?  
  
Escuchó a James marcharse, al parecer ya sin poder aguantar esa charla. Realmente si se sentía tan mal como el propio Michael lo hacía, era normal que quisiera huir. A veces es asombroso como una posibilidad que nunca va a cumplirse puede marcarte para siempre. Es curioso cómo pudo entregar su corazón al único amor que nunca tendría en sus brazos, que nunca podría disfrutar. Se había enamorado de alguien a quien podía tener a su lado, para siempre, pero solo como su mejor amigo. Se había enamorado de alguien que le correspondía igual de fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos podía entregarse y arriesgarlo todo sólo para tratar. Suelen decir que las ilusiones son más fuertes que la realidad, y a veces es cierto. Michael sentía el dolor más fuerte de su vida por una simple ilusión destruida, una ilusión donde vivía feliz con James. Bajó la cabeza y emitió un suspiro, sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, y aunque el instinto fue limpiarla rápidamente, prefirió dejarla allí. Prefirió dejar libre al único fruto que les había dado ese amor: El llanto. Ellos no podían estar juntos, nunca podrían estarlo-Pero eso no evita que te ame para toda la vida, en esta dimensión o en cualquier otra.   
  
Las palabras dichas al viento nunca vuelven a ser escuchadas.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, se que es algo triste, pero yo advertí que lo era ¬¬ . Supongo que mi vena sádica ya me pide escribir finales infelices, para compensar con las otras dos que son más amenas xD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y se merezca un review. Besitos.


End file.
